EXO Summer Camp
by yunmi404
Summary: cerita mengenai 3 sekawan di acara summer camp.. suho, kai, chanyeol, / krisho, chanbaek, kaihun/ exo
1. Chapter 1

"siwon-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda mengenai kelahiran putra kedua anda?" tanya salah seorang wartawan. Dari ekspresi yang diperlihatkan siwon sudah jelas dia sedang berbahagia.

"Orang tua mana yang tak senang melihat anaknya lahir ke dunia dengan selamat dan sehat. Panjangnya 49 cm berat badannya 31 Kg. Sooyoung dan minho juga sangat senang, minho bahkan tak ingin jauh-jauh dari adiknya" senyum siwon yang khas tak hilang semenjak dia menemui wartawan, menandakan dia sedang menjadi ayah yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sooyoung?" tanya wartawan yang lain.

"Istriku, dia sedang istirahat. Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Saya mohon maaf, dia tak bisa menemui kalian karena kondisinya yang masih lemah" siwon tersenyum meminta maaf.

"apa anda sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya?"

"semenjak usia kehamilan sooyong 7 bulan, kami sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya, kami punya beberapa pilihan. Aku dan sooyoung sempat bertengkar karena ini, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk minho yang memilihkan nama untuk adiknya. Dan Choi joonmyeon menjadi pilihan minho"

.

.

.

Artikel mengenai kelahiran Joonmyeon hadir di setiap media. Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha muda terkenal dan Sooyoung adalah artis muda yang sangat berbakat. Mereka menikah muda saat mereka berumur 20 Tahun. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, lahirlah anak pertama mereka yang diberi nama Choi Minho.

Setelah kelahiran minho, sooyong mulai menarik diri dari dunia keartisannya, karena ingin lebih fokus dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dia tak menarik sepenuhnya dari dunia showbiz, dia masih menerima beberapa tawaran syuting yang kiranya tak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat syuting.

3 tahun berlalu, lahirlah Joonmyeon. Kelahirannya menjadi pusat perhatian karena Sooyoung mengumumkan dia akan sepenuhnya keluar dari kegiatan keartisannya.

.

.

.

17 tahun kemudian..

"joonmyeonni, kau yakin kau anak kandung dari orang tuamu? Kau terlihat berbeda dengan mereka, mungkin saja kau tertukar di rumah sakit" Chanyeol menertawakan joonmyeon yang sedang cemberut. Joonmyeon tahu Chanyeol hanya bercanda tapi joonmyeon merasa kai ada benarnya. Kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya mempunyai postur tinggi. Sedangkan dia bisa tak masuk kategori itu. Jika mengambil kemungkinan dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dia tak yakin dia akan bertambah tinggi lagi.

"kau mungkin tak mewarisi gen tinggi dari kedua orang tuamu, tapi wajahmu mirip dengan ayahmu, joonmyoenni" Kai merangkul pundak joonmyun dan tersenyum padanya. Joonmyeon membalas senyum kai, mengisyaratkan jika dia baik-baik saja, walau dalam hatinya dia masih memikirkan ucapan chanyeol.

"jangan kau dengarkan chanyeol, kau tahu mulutnya tak pernah berkata yang benar" joonmyeon tertawa kecil, senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan kai padanya.

Chanyeol dan kai adalah teman dekat joonmyeon. Mereka bersahabat sejak mereka masih memakai diaper. Chanyeol adalah anak dari sahabat ibunya dan Kai adalah tetangganya. Mereka sering bermain bersama. Mereka bertiga juga selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama.

"ok, sorry, joonmyeonni, jangan sedih lagi, aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol memeluk joonmyeon.

"aku hampir lupa, kita jadi ikut summer camp kan?" tanya kai, dia melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dengan joonmyeon.

"tentu saja, aku sudah tak sabar hari minggu tiba" jawab chanyeol antusias.

"aku belum bilang lagi dengan orang tuaku" jawab joonmyeon.

"Jika ibumu tak mengijinkanmu, bilang Chanyeol akan menjagamu dengan jiwa raganya jadi dia tak usah khawatir dengan baby joonmyeon" Ucap chanyeol, dia memasang muka serius, tapi joonmyeon tahu chanyeol sedang menyindirnya. Ibunya selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"chanyeol, berhenti mengganggunya" kai memukul pundak chanyeol.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lalu, joonmyeon sudah bilang dengan orang tuanya. Siwon mengijinkannya karena minho juga ikut, dia yakin kakaknya akan menjaga joonmyeon. Tapi masalah terletak pada ibunya.

Anak bungsu memang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih, tapi joonmyeon tak suka dengan perhatian ibunya yang dia anggap terlalu berlebihan. Sejak kecil, imunitas joonmyeon memang kurang bagus, dia mudah sakit.

Joonmyeon sudah melakukan pendaftaran dan melengkapi semua persyaratan. Jadi, walaupun ibunya tak menginjinkannya dia akan tetap nekat mengikuti summer camp. Tapi, menjadi anak yang tak mematuhi orang tuanya bukanlah pribadi joonmyeon. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta sekali lagi ijin dari ibunya, mungkin ayahnya akan membantunya.

Saat joonmyeon ingin mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya, pintunya sedikit terbuka. Tak sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita menyembunyikan hal ini? Joonmyeon sudah besar, dia mungkin akan mengerti" jonmyeon yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh ibunya menjadi tegang, mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, dia memang sudah besar, tapi pemikirannya masih seperti anak kecil, aku tak yakin dia akan menerima kenyataan ini"

Joonmyeon menjadi teringat ucapan chanyeol tadi siang padanya, jangan-jangan dia memang bukan anak kandung orang tuanya. Joonmyeon berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Di summer camp dia akan bertemu dengannya, mereka akan bertemu"

Joonmyeon semakin kaget. Apa anak kandung orang tuanya ada di summer camp. Apa anak kandung orang tuanya sudah tahu jika dia anak kandung mereka. Mungkin dia harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya dan membukanya.

"eomma, appa" panggil joonmyeon. Dia memerhatikan reaksi orangtuanya, ibunya terlihat kaget dan ayahnya masih terlihat tenang.

"b-baby" Joonmyeon tahu ibunya takut pembicaraannya terdengar olehnya tapi joonmyeon tersenyum pada ibunya.

"eomma, aku ingin ikut summer camp, jika kau tak mengijinkanku aku akan mogok makan dan tak akan keluar dari kamar selama seminggu" ancam joonmyeon, dia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Merajuk.

"ck" siwon hanya berdecak melihat sifat manja anak bungsunya.

"oh, baby, kau tahu eomma tak akan tega denganmu. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi asal jika kau merasa sakit kau harus bilang pada hyungmu. Jika malam jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu dan jangan lupa minum suplemen dan vitaminmu. Dan jangan telat makan. kau ju-"

"eomma~" joonmyeon merengek. "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa jaga diriku. Chanyeol dan kai akan menjadi orang tuaku di sana" canda joonmyeon.

Chanyeol memang selalu mengganggunya, tapi sifatnya seperti ibunya, dia selalu khawatir dengan kesehatan joonmyeon dan selalu mengomel jika joonmyeon telat makan. sedangkan kai, yang memiliki sifat tenang seperti ayahnya, selalu menjaganya.

"tapi kau selalu bertindak seperti anak kecil." Sooyeong menunjuk-nunjuk hidung joonmyeon dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Selamat Datang Di EXO Summer Camp

Ucapan selamat datang menyambut Joonmyeon, kai dan chanyeol. Mereka bertiga berdiri di bawah gerbang tempat summer camp di laksanakan. Acara summer camp dilaksanakan di tempat perkemahan di kaki gunung. Puluhan tenda sudah didirikan. Tenda yang lebih mirip seperti barak tentara namun memiliki warna yang berwarna-warni.

Joonmyeon dan kedua sahabatnya mencari tempat untuk registrasi ulang. Setelah melakukan registrasi ulang mereka mencari tenda mereka bertiga. Mereka bersyukur mereka bertiga ditempatkan di satu tenda yang sama.

Mereka memiliki waktu satu jam sebelum acara pembukaan dibuka. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tiduran di ranjang lipatnya. Sedangkan Suho memilih untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan meletakkannya di lemari kecil yang di sediakan. Dan kai yang tak bisa diam, dia keluar dari tenda dan mencari teman baru.

"joonmyeonni, kau tak lupa bawa suplemenmu kan?" tanya chanyeol. Dari tadi dia memerhatikan joonmyeon yang membereskan barang bawaannya tapi tak melihat botol kecil keluar dari tas ransel joonmyeon.

"bawa" joonmyeon mengeluarkan botol kecil dan memperlihatkannya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk puas.

"good boy" chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

"aaahh, aku tak sabar, kesenangan apa yang akan aku dapatkan seminggu ke depan di summer camp ini" chanyeol merenggangkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu tenda, melihat sekelilingnya.

Joonmyeon merenggut, dia menjadi teringat misinya datang ke summer camp ini. Dia ingin mencari tahu siapa anak kandung dari orang tuanya. Namun, dia tak yakin apa dia akan menemukannya, karena dia tak memiliki clue sedikitpun tentang anak kandung kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin, dia harus mencari anak yang memiliki kesamaan fisik dengan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

a/n: Bersambung dulu kawan, hhe..

tak yakin dengan cerita ini,, jujur belum pernah baca ff exo d ffn.. biasanya baca di aff.. jadi tolong kasih tahu, ff exo yang nyeritain ttg summer camp dif fn.. untuk menghindari kesamaan cerita dan tokoh..

untuk pairing di ff ini, belum saya tentuin,, masih bingung juga,, mungkin ada saran? Mungkin saya akan ambil pairing yang paling banyak di request..

oia, untuk cast, yang jelas exo,, trus bakal ada abang dari suju sebagai pembina camp.. bintang utama jelas, joonmyeon, kai n chanyeol..

panjang chapter tergantung minat kalian ma ff ini.. fleksibel..

Makasih buat yang udah nyempatin n meluangkan waktu buat baca.. mohon dukungannya kawan..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: EXO Summer Camp

Pairing: KrisHo, ChanBaek, KaiSoo/KaiHun

Cast: Suho, Kai, Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, D.O, Sehun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, Eunhyuk, Donghae

Chapter: 2/?

.

.

a/n: saya gak tau pasti kegiatan summer camp kayak gimana, jadi ini cuma imaginasi dari saya aja.. kalo ada yg gak sreg, bilang aja di komen,, kalo ada saran pasti di tampung,, semua masih bisa dipertimbangkan..

untuk bayangan perkemahannya kayak gimana, bayangin aja summer camp di film india kuch kuch hota hai, hhe.. namun letaknya d kaki gunung/lembah..

so, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

"acara selanjutnya adalah istirahat. Pukul 19.00 makam malam, jadi kalian mempunyai waktu satu jam untuk istirahat. Pukul 20.00 semua berkumpul lagi di lapangan untuk acara selanjutnya. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke tenda masing-masing" Teriak eunhyuk menggunakan megaphone, dia merupakan salah satu pembina.

Semua peserta kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Peserta summer camp berjumlah 42 orang, summer camp ini memang cukup eksklusif. EXO summer camp diadakan di bawah kaki gunung, tempat yang biasa digunakan sebagai perkemahan. Terdapat sebuah bangunan permanen yang terbuat dari kayu yang cukup besar, yang di gunakan untuk tempat makan.

"tapi aku sudah lapar, apa tak bisa makan malamnya dipercepat" chanyeol mengusap-usap perutnya, seolah menenangkan perutnya untuk berhenti berbunyi.

"aku membawa roti" ucap joonmyeon

"benarkah?" chanyeol langsung berlari ke tendanya, joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku heran dengan metabolisme pencernaannya, dia makan banyak tapi badannya masih kurus" ucap kai

"dia tumbuh ke atas, tak ke samping. Ah, andai aku juga tumbuh ke atas"

"joonmyeon, stop" kai tahu arah pembicaraan joonmyeon kemana. Jika kalian bertanya apa harapan terbesar joonmyeon, jawabannya adalah TINGGI.

"kau tinggi, chanyeol tinggi, minho hyung tinggi, ibuku tinggi,, ayahku tinggi dan aku pendek" suho mentegaskan.

"lalu apa hebatnya menjadi tinggi?"

"ah, kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, orang-orang selalu bilang, kenapa kau tak tinggi? orang tuamu dan hyungmu tinggi"

"joonmyeon, kau masih dianugerahi kelebihan lain oleh Tuhan, kenapa kau tak bersyukur dengan yang kau dapat sekarang?"

"ara.. ara" jawab joonmyeon, dia tahu kai akan terus menceramahinya jika dia terus menjawab perkataan kai.

"oia, tadi aku punya kenalan baru, nama mereka tao dan sehun. Tenda mereka ada di samping kiri kita. ah, benar, dimana tenda minho hyung? aku tak melihatnya"

"tenda minho hyung berada di belakang kita, dia satu tenda dengan taemin hyung dan jonghyun hyung"

.

.

.

"chanyeol, antar aku" joonmyeon memohon, menarik-narik lengan baju chanyeol.

"kau sudah besar, pergi sendiri"

"tapi aku tak berani, kalau aku buang air di sini bagaimana?" joonmyeon mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"aish, tunggu aku habiskan makananku dulu."

"aish, dimana kai, kenapa dia sering menghilang" joonmyeon menggerutu.

"kurasa dia mencari teman barunya, semyun, sekyu-,"

"sehun" joonmyeon membenarkan.

"ah, benar, sehun. Ku rasa dia akan punya pacar baru lagi. bukannya dia baru putus minggu kemarin dengan D.O. Ah, tadi aku melihat D.O, apa kai tau kalau mantannya ikut summer camp ini juga? ck, ku akui anak yang satu ini memang hebat. ah, aku juga ingin mendapatkan satu di summer camp ini" cerocos chanyeol tanpa menghentikan acara makannya. Mulutnya tak mengenal lelah untuk terus mengunyah.

"chanyeolli~, aku sudah tak tahaaaaan" joonmyeon langsung berlari ke toilet, takut hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"ck, kenapa tak dari tadi saja kalau berani sendiri" chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan makannya. "uh, kalau makannya seperti ini setiap hari, berat badanku pasti bertambah"

Chanyeol berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa kokinya dan akan memintanya menjadi koki di rumahnya.

.

.

.

"fyuh" joonmyeon tersenyum lega. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi dia tak sengaja menabrak orang lain dan terjatuh.

"kau tak bisa lihat, huh?" laki-laki seumurannya dengan suara beratnya membentak joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat lelaki tinggi dengan piercing di telinga kirinya sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Joonmyeon segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan meminta maaf. Setelah itu dia lari ketakutan.

Orang yang di tabrak joonmyeon berdecak dan menggumam "stupid"

.

.

.

"oh my god, mati aku" joonmyeon berlari dan menghampiri chanyeol yang baru selesai makan, tanpa aba-aba dia menarik lengan chanyeol.

"joonmyeon!" teriak chanyeol karena kaget.

"cepat pergi" joonmyeon terus menari tangan chanyeol dan mengajaknya berlari.

"ada apa?" chanyeol melihat ke belakang, tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan.

"aku menabrak monster"

"apa?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

"ah, tidak, dia lebih menakutkan dari monster" joonmyeon mengoreksi kalimatnya sendiri.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol lagi setelah mereka tiba di tenda mereka.

"aku tadi menabrak monster" ulang suho lagi. Chanyeol baru sadar muka joonmyeon yang pucat pasi.

"bicara yang benar, tak ada monster di sini, jangan berlebihan joonmyeon" chanyeol mulai frustasi, dia tahu joonmyeon suka berlebihan dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu.

"tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria, mungkin dia seumuran dengan kita, tapi mukanya sangat mengerikan, amat sangat mengerikan, dia membentakku, matanya melotot, badannya tinggi, ah, kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengan yang tinggi, aku benci orang tinngi"

"jadi kau membenciku dan keluargamu?"

"ah, tidak, tidak, aku menyayangimu, maksudku bukan itu" joonmyeon mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya, menyangkal omongan chanyeol. "hanya saja" joonmyeon mengambil nafas pendek dan menundukkan kepalanya lemas, tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"sudah lupakan, acara selanjutnya mau di mulai, ayo" chanyeol berjalan keluar duluan, joonmyeon mengekor, kepalanya masih menunduk.

Kemalangan menghampiri joonmyeon kembali, dia kembali menabrak orang yang berada di depannya.

"sorry" gumam joonmyeon pelan, meraba kepalanya yang sakit.

"Makanya kalau berjalan jangan menunduk"

Mata joonmyeon membulat lebar, suaranya tak asing di telinganya. Benar saja dugaan joonmyeon, monster yang dia tabrak tadi di depan toilet sedang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"mian" joonmyeon membungkuk dan kembali berlari lagi.

"yeoli~, aku menabrak monster itu lagi~" teriak suho mengejar chanyeol.

"what?" teriak si monster tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "stupid"

.

.

.

"okay, semua sudah berkumpul?" teriak donghae, salah satu pembina. Semua peserta sudah duduk di kursi lipat yang mengitari api unggun. Donghae berdiri di tengah, dekat dengan api unggun. Dia menyuruh semua peserta untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu.

"untuk lebih menarik kita akan buat sebuah permainan. Perkenalkan nama kalian dulu dan yang lainnya harus mengingat nama teman kalian."

Semua peserta memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing. Dan kini joonmyeon mengetahui nama si monster adalah Kris Wu.

"lakukan kawi, bawi, bo dengan teman yang berada di samping kalian, yang kalah pindah ke sebelah kiri dan yang menang berkumpul di sebelah kanan" intruksi donghae.

Joonmyeon bernafas lega karena dia tak satu team dengan si monster. Walau dia seharusnya berada satu team dengan si monster, tapi dia meminta bertukar tempat dengan kai. Kai dengan senang hati, karena bisa bergabung dengan Sehun. Chanyeol satu team dengan kai.

"semua sudah terbagi dua. Saya akan jelaskan peraturannya. Permainan ini membutuhkan daya ingat kalian. Kalian lihat kain yang membentang ini? kalian akan mengutus satu orang dari team kalian dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Ketika saya bilang YA, teman kalian yang kalian tunjuk baru boleh berdiri. Dan dua orang yang berdiri harus menebak nama orang yang ada di depan kalian, yang kalah harus pindah ke team yang lain. Pemenang di tentukan oleh jumlah team yang paling sedikit. Mengerti?"

"mengerti" sahut semua peserta.

Peserta terbagi dua dan dipisahkan oleh kain yang tingginya sekitar satu meter. Semua peserta bersembunyi di balik kain yang membentang dan berjongkok.

"Permainan kita mulai. hana, dul, YA"

Joonmyeon di utus untuk berdiri, dan spontan langsung berteriak, "Monster!" ketika melihat si monster berdiri. Sementara kris yang dipanggil kris menggumam malas "joonmyeon". wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Semua orang langsung tertawa. "Haha, joonmyeon, namanya Kris, bukan monster. ayo pindah" donghae mengayunkan telunjuknya mengisyaratkan untuk pindah.

Joonmyeon tertunduk malu, dia mencari Chanyeol dan kai, kemudian jongkok di samping chanyeol.

"bodoh, namanya kris bukan monster" chanyeol memukul kepala joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya bisa cemberut.

"Ok, next. Hana, dul, YA" teriak donghae lagi.

"kau, kau, kau" seseorang menyuruh chanyeol untuk berdiri. Chanyeol sempat bingung namun dia langsung berdiri.

"manis" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum, terpesona dengan rupa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara yang di hadapannya hanya menunjuknya, berusaha keras untuk mengingat, "chansuk?" ucap si pemuda manis.

"ya! ada apa dengan kalian?" teriak donghae, dia menertawakan kebodohan keduanya. Joonmyeon dan kai menunduk lemas, dan menjauh dari chanyeol, pura-pura tak kenal dengannya.

"hei, manis, kenalkan dirimu lagi" ucap donghae menggoda.

"namaku baekhyun" mukanya memerah, untung saja gelapnya malam menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"dan kau berhenti tersenyum, kenalkan lagi namamu"

"hi, namaku chanyeol" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun. Joonmyeon dan kai menepuk jidat mereka dan semakin menjauh dari chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan pasangan baru" ucap donghae lagi. Donghae mengintruksikan untuk melanjutkan permainan perkenalan mereka lagi. Dan saat Kai di suruh berdiri.

Kai membuang mukanya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh lawan yang ada di hadapannya.

"kalian saling tak tahu?" tanya donghae karena keduanya hanya saling diam.

"kai" "D.O" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

bersambuuung..

.

.

a/n: so bagaimana? hhe..

jadi, keputusan saya ini adalah KRISHO dan CHANBAEK.. untuk KaiHun ato KaiSoo masih 50-50 ^^

buat member exo yg lain, pairing atau ini aja?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: EXO Summer Camp

Pairing: KrisHo, ChanBaek, KaiHun

Cast: Suho, Kai, Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, D.O, Sehun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, Eunhyuk, Donghae

Chapter: 3/?

a/n: karena banyak yang request kaihun.. so, KaiHun.. ^^

.

.

.

"kita baru saja mempermalukan diri kita sendiri, bahkan tadi aku dengar kita dapat gelar freaky group" Suho tiduran dengan posisi menelungkup, menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantalnya.

"freaky group? not bad" chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia duduk di kursi lipatnya sampil memainkan gitarnya. Memainkan 'Until You', lagu dari Shayne Ward. "_it feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me, feels like nobody ever love me until you knew me_" chanyeol bernyanyi, jelas, dia sedang jatuh hati. Dia terus senyum-senyum geli seperti orang bodoh.

"Chanyeol, berhenti bernyanyi. Lagipula lagu itu tak cocok untuk suasanamu saat ini, kau baru mengenalnya malam ini. Dan kau, joonmyeonni, berhenti mengeluh, siapa yang tak bilang kau 'freaky' jika kau memanggil orang dengan monster" bentak Kai. Tidurnya harus terganggu karena dua sahabatnya.

"walau aku baru bertemu dengannya tapi aku merasa sudah mengenal ribuan tahun dengannya" chanyeol kembali membayangkan wajah baekhyun dan tersenyum seperti orang gila lagi.

"kau hanya mengenal namanya saja" Kai mendesah, berurusan dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sama saja seperti berurusan dengan orang gila, akal dan logika mereka hilang seketika.

Joonmyeon sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan dunianya, dia tak peduli dengan adu mulut kai dan chanyeol. Berurusan dengan monster, dapat julukan baru, anak kandung orang tuanya, menjadi masalahnya kali ini. Ah benar, anak kandung orang tuanya, dia hampir saja melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke summer camp ini.

Tapi sampai saat ini, dia belum menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang anak kandung itu. Joonmyeon penasaran apa kakaknya tahu tentang kehadiran anak kandung orang tuanya yang tak lain adik kandungnya sendiri. Joonmyeon bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan turun dari ranjang lipatnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya kai saat melihat joonmyeon hendak keluar dari tenda, menghentikan sesaat adu mulutnya dengan chanyeol.

"minho hyung" jawab joonmyeon singkat.

.

.

.

"mwo? dijodohkan?" mata taemin membulat, minho menganggukan kepalanya.

"dengan siapa?" tanya taemin antusias.

"entahlah, aku lupa namanya. Kata ibuku ini kesepakatan kecil yang mereka buat saat joonmyeon lahir. Tapi kemarin ibuku bilang dia ikut di summer camp ini"

"siapa namanya?" tanya taemin lagi

"sudah ku bilang aku lupa namanya siapa" jawab minho bosan, sepertinya dia juga tak perduli dengan perjodohan adiknya itu, dia merasa beruntung karena bukan dia yang ibunya jodohkan.

"ah, apa kau tak kasihan dengan adikmu?"

"kenapa aku harus kasihan dengannya, dia memang bodoh" Minho langsung teringat kejadian saat games tadi, saat adiknya sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon berdiri mematung di luar tenda kakaknya, dia mendengar semua percakapan kakaknya dengan temannya, taemin. Kenyataan baru yang baru saja dia terima membuatnya shock. Jadi inikah yang ingin ibunya katakan kepadanya. Joonmyeon tak tahu berita baru yang dia terima ini 'good news or bad news' jika di bandingkan dengan dugaan dia sebelumnya.

Joonmyeon berpikir, setidaknya dia masih anak kandung dari kedua orang tua yang sangat dia cintai. Tapi dijodohkan? Masalah ini tak lebih baik dari masalah sebelumnya. Mungkin masalah tetap mendatanginya. Satu masalah pergi, satu masalah baru datang. Seolah masalah tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas sebentar.

"joonmyeonni?" joonmyeon keluar dari pemikirannya dan melihat kai berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya memegang pundak joonmyeon. Kai khawatir dengan joonmyeon, karena joonmyeon lama tak kembali lagi ke tenda.

"joonmyeon, sedang apa kau di sini?" minho tiba-tiba keluar dari tenda.

"ah, hyung? aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam" joonmyeon tersenyum canggung dan melambaikan tangannya pada minho kemudian pergi.

Minho menanyakan ada apa dengan joonmyeon pada Kai namun kai hanya mengangkat bahunya, dia juga sama bingungnya. Kai pamit kepada minho dan kemudian pergi.

Minho tertawa kecil. 'mungkin dia mendengar semua percakapan tadi' minho menyimpulkan.

.

.

.

"semalam kau tidur jam berapa?" tanya kai pada joonmyeon yang duduk di hadapannya. Kini mereka bertiga sedang sarapan pagi. Mata joonmyeon merah, menandakan dia masih mengantuk dan kurang tidur. Menghabiskan satu minggu dengan monster di summer camp dan mendapatkan kenyataan jika dia dijodohkan dari kecil oleh ibunya, cukup untuk membuat matanya terbuka semalaman.

"jam 3 pagi?" joonmyeon sendiri ragu jam berapa dia tertidur. Walau dia memaksakan matanya untuk tidur, tapi percakapan Minho dengan taemin terus terngiang di telinganya.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya kai serius.

Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak, apa dia harus menceritakan masalahnya kepada kedua sahabatnya. Mungkin kai dan chanyeol dapat membantunya.

"hmm" tapi joonmyeon tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"kau dijodohkan?" chanyeol tertawa, menepuk pundak joonmyeon.

"kau tahu?" tanya joonmyeon spontanitas, dia tak menyangka jika sahabatnya sudah mengetahuinya.

"MWO? JADI KAU DIJODOHKAN?" teriakan chanyeol membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya bercanda, tak percaya jika candaannya benar adanya. kai menepuk jidatnya, julukan 'freaky group' makin melekat dengan mereka.

"jadi siapa yang dijodohkan?" pemuda dengan pipi chubbynya duduk di samping Kai, meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di meja. "aku boleh duduk di sini kan?" Si pemilik pipi chubby bertanya karena joonmyeon dan chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"hey" sapa Kai, dia kemudian mengangguk, mempersilahkan si pipi chubby untuk duduk. Tak lama dua orang lain lagi duduk di samping kai dan joonmyeon. Kai memperkenalkan xiumin, tao dan sehun kepada chanyeol dan joonmyeon.

"jadi siapa yang dijodohkan?" tanya xiumin lagi, joonmyeon melirik tajam chanyeol, mengutuk teriakannya tadi.

"tidak, hanya salah paham saja" kai ingin menyelamatkan reputasi Joonmyeon atau lebih tepatnya reputasi mereka bertiga. Joonmyeon senyum pada kai sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.  
Xiumin mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin bicara lagi, tapi dia mengerti apa maksud dari Kai.

"joonmyeon, kau punya masalah pribadi dengan kris?" kini pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, yang joonmyeon kenal sebagai Tao, bertanya padanya.

Joonmyeon tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Kris yang mempunyai masalah dengannya, karena dua kali dia yang menabrak Kris.

"tidak" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya jika diantara dia dan kris tak ada masalah apapun.

"lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya monster?" Tao menganggukan kepalanya,"Tapi aku setuju denganmu, wajahnya memang menyeramkan" bisik tao.

"benar kan? Wajahnya memang menyeramkan, saat kau berada di dekatnya, apa kau tak merasakan aura dinginnya, bulu kudukku langsung berdiri" Joonmyeon senang karena ada yang sependapat dengannya.

"tapi kenapa mendadak dingin ya?" joonmyeon memegang tengkuknya, dia merasakan sensasi yang sama saat berada di samping kris.

"sini" Kai menyuruh joonmyeon untuk mendekatkan kepalanya. "monstermu ada di belakangmu" bisik joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membeku. Dia menengokkan kepalanya. Matanya tepat melihat mata tajam kris, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Sejak kapan Kris duduk di belakangnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Joonmyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap kris, membungkukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan "mian".

Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon berlari lagi sekuat tenaganya.

Temannya yang satu meja dengan joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya kompak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan matanya mencari seseorang. Seorang pria yang tak terlalu tinggi menghampirinya. Melihat apron yang di pakai si pria, chanyeol yakin dia salah satu koki di dapur.

"Ada perlu apa kau di dapur? Peserta tak boleh sembarangan masuk ke sini" Ucap si laki-laki dingin.

"ah, mian, ahjussi, aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala koki yang memasak di sini" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"ahjussi? apa aku terlihat tua?"

"ah, mian, hyung" chanyeol mengkoreksi kalimatnya.

"wookie, kau meletakkan kimchinya dimana?" seseorang berteriak dari dalam dapur.

"di lemari es" teriak si pria.

"wookie hyung, apa kau kepala koki di sini?" Chanyeol mengasumsikan jika nama si pria adalah wookie.

"panggil aku ryeowook hyung" ryeowook tak suka dengan sikap chanyeol yang sok dekat dengannya, tak sembarang orang boleh memanggilnya dengan 'wookie'.

"ah, mian, ryeowook hyung" chanyeol membungkukan badannya, sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan. "apa ryeowook hyung kepala koki di sini?"

"kalau aku kepala koki di sini, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku ingin hyung menjadi kepala koki di rumahku" ucap chanyeol to the point.

"Andweee" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berteriak dan menghampiri chanyeol dan ryeowook. "ryeowook hyung tak boleh pergi, dia kepala koki di rumahku"

"hi, manis" chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

"baekhyunni, ada apa?" tanya ryeowook.

"aku rindu dengan hyung. Hyung, jangan pergi, aku tak bisa makan jika bukan hyung yang buat" Baekhyun memeluk ryeowook.

"kalau begitu, kau harus menikah denganku, ryeowook hyung bisa menjadi kepala koki di keluarga kecil kita. it's win-win solution" usul chanyeol.

"mwo? menikah denganmu? kau memang 'freak'!" Baekhyun penasaran kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan makhluk seperti chanyeol di dunia ini.

"tapi nanti kau akan menyukaiku karena 'freak' ku ini" jawab chanyeol percaya diri. "so, see you baekhyunni" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Baekhyun menggidikkan badannya, berharap tak akan pernah lagi berurusan lagi dengan pria aneh bernama chanyeol. Tapi, sepertinya takdir akan berkata lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

a/n:

sebagai info, ini teman satu tenda mereka..

joonmyeon, kai, chanyeol

sehun, tao, xiumin

kris, lay, luhan

D.O, chen, baekhyun

.

.

makasih ma yg dah review, follow n fav sebagai tanda perhatian kalian ma ff ini :D

maafin kalo kalo ada yang gak sreg ma ni cerita..

kaihun moment mungkin chapter depan.. sorry juga kalo alurnya lambat,, saya juga gak bisa nulis banyak2..

mohon reviewnya lagi.. makasiiih..


End file.
